Character Creation
Creating a Character To begin character creation, players should first roll 27d10 and reroll any 1’s. These numbers will be used to assign values to the character sheet. Each individual dice roll will be assigned to its own slot with no dice being combined to form larger numbers. Players should see the attached character sheets at the back of this book as it will assist with character creation. The next step is choosing a species. Players should keep in mind that physical descriptions of species are the normal looks of the species and not a rule. For example, most Balalonians do not have tails. However having a Balalonian with a tail is entirely possible (look up evolution) as genetic mutations are possible within the game. Playing in the vanilla game, these additional features (or lack thereof) has no bearing upon the mechanics of the game and will not confer a bonus or debuff though naturally DMs and house rules apply should the party wish to drift away from these rules. Each species has its own benefits and drawbacks. Humans are good at everything but compared to most species they will be lackluster in whatever that species excels in. Qualatians are incredible mages but have lowered armor resistances due to the frailty of their species. There are, of course, no rules against playing a race against its usual archetype although players might find themselves at a disadvantage because of it. Next, players should select five skills from the list below. These skills will reflect what the player character is capable of doing and what special skills they possess. For example, not every player character will be able to use a rifle because of their skill choices although most species have this option. For additional information, see the skill explanations which are detailed in depth later in this book. Players may choose any skills from any category and are not limited to picking skills from a singular category. An advisable option is to select at least one armor skill, one skill for dealing damage (magic or combat) and then other skills at will up to five total skills which will allow a player to resist damage on some level, deal damage and of course protect them in combat. After selecting their species and skills players will then assign their dice rolls to their attributes, chosen skills, their support skills and saves. Support skills are skills that every character has and are used in specific situations although these skills can be exceptionally useful. Astronomy, for example, will largely not be used but a ship that is lost among the stars or that is making maps of the universe will find this skill exceptionally useful. Likewise it is impossible to charm an enemy that wishes to kill a player character simply because of their species but charming a shopkeeper for discounted prices or to reveal information is potentially a very useful application of the charm skill. There should be two dice left over when all numbers are assigned which will indicate the starting currency of the player, campaign permitting. Afterwards the player should multiply their support skills, chosen skills and saves by five. After this step add in species-specific bonuses to the character sheet. Once all species bonuses have been added, health is determined by multiplying Vitality by five and then adding one hundred. Mana is determined by Wisdom multiplied by twenty five and Stamina is determined by Endurance multiplied by twenty five. Carrying capacity is determined by Strength multiplied by five. These formulas all assume the species has no bonus or debuff to this step of course. Once these steps are done, creation of the character (mechanically) is completed and starting equipment should be purchased by the character or assigned by the DM as the campaign permits. Category:Guide